


It Shall Bite like the Cold and I'm so Cold

by antidere



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: i live and i die for unhinged wilbur soot, ive been writing a lot of angst lately, something normal from mr five on this night!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antidere/pseuds/antidere
Summary: something i work on off and on this is my little adaptation of vilbur and im hoping if i keep posting things ill feel more inclined to update them and it just never happens cus of workmykofi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	It Shall Bite like the Cold and I'm so Cold

**Author's Note:**

> something i work on off and on this is my little adaptation of vilbur and im hoping if i keep posting things ill feel more inclined to update them and it just never happens cus of work 
> 
> my [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/irlkeiji)  
> 

“i know! i see it in your eyes. i see it. i can hear it in your voice! tommyinnit, you’re scared!”  
wilbur grabs tommy by the shoulders, his eyes crazed and his mouth styled in a half smile, tommy doesn’t move. he doesn’t even flinch. he knows this isn’t wilbur. this isn’t his president.. his friend… his brother.  
“wilbur.. will.. you know this isn’t right! you’re not acting like yourself! we want l’manberg back, right? we have to take down schlatt not kill all our friends! what about tubbo, wilbur? he’s risking his life to help us and you just want to blow him up?”  
“why do you think you’re in charge, tommy?”  
wilbur let’s go of tommy and pushes him to the side, the wind blow his bangs out of his face slightly as he walks towards the edge of the cliff they’re standing on. tommy tries his hardest to fight back tears, how is he supposed to stop wilbur all on his own? what is he supposed to do to stop him?  
“i want no survivors tommy. i know you love tubbo but.. we can’t trust him, tommy. everybody has to go now.. no one is to be trusted..”  
tommy starts running, he runs from wilbur into the forest and doesn’t stop running. he has to find tubbo. he has to figure something out. he can’t just let wilbur kill all his friends! tommy stops running when he hears his name being yelled out by an all too familiar voice and that’s when he lets his tears fall, he goes to that voice and collapses on the owner of it.  
“tommy? what’s wrong?”  
tubbo wraps his arms around his best friend and lets him cry into his shoulder, tommy doesn’t know why he’s crying so much but he lets himself continue in the comfort of his best friends arms in the middle of the forest where no one will chance upon them.  
“tubbo we can’t- we can’t trust wilbur anymore.. he-he’s gone crazy!”  
“what happened? what are you talking about?”  
“he wants to blow everyone up! he doesn’t care who he hurts! ‘i want no survivors tommy’, fucking christ!”  
“we can still help him tommy..”  
“we can’t help him tubbo, he’s too gone.. he said we can’t trust you, we can’t trust anyone! everyone has to die!”  
tommy lets go of tubbo and stares at him as an idea pops into his head, tubbo recognises the look in tommy’s eyes and starts shaking his head softly. he grabs tubbo’s hand and a sad smile tugs at tommy’s lips.  
“we can leave tubbo, we can leave this all behind! we can leave and we can live the life we want, in peace! no more jschlatt, no more wilbur, no more war! just you and me, tubbo..”  
“yes, tommy, we could but-”  
“no. no.. you’re right.. we shouldn’t. we have to stay. can we just sit here for a second?”  
tubbo nods silently and watches as tommy undoes the red bandana around his neck, shoving it in tubbo’s face wanting him to take it. tubbo does the same with his green bandana, knowing where tommy is going with this.  
“we’ll always be with each other, tubbo, no matter where we are or what happens.”

“he doesn’t understand.. we’ll have to make him understand! we’re not the bad guys! I AM NOT A VILLAIN!”  
wilbur walks through the woods, muttering to himself until he stumbles upon an abandoned shack. even though it’s quite odd for an abandoned shack to be here, wilbur doesn’t question it as he steps through the door and something ignites within him.  
“this.. this will make him understand.. tommy, i’m not a villain, see?”  
the shack is small, nothing but a table with unopened paint cans and an old chair but god does wilbur see potential in it. he starts humming the l’manberg national anthem, that’s where it starts.  
“my.. l’manberg…”  
“it’s.. my l’manberg..”  
wilbur takes a step back and smiles, wiping sweat off his forehead he admires his handiwork and thinks about how happy tommy will be with him once he comes to understand. across the old shack walls is the l’manberg national anthem, scrawled on the wood with the paint found there. it’s not in order, the words are all over the place, but it makes sense to wilbur. in front of where the raggedy chair sits it says, “it’s a very big and not blown up l’manberg” in big black lettering with paint dripping down some of the letters.  
“it’ll be blown up.. tommy, you’ll help me, won’t you?”


End file.
